Origins
by XGC-Caboose
Summary: A SI story using the Airpower IV mod by Monarch. Cade has just returned from a rescue mission. Afterwards, he is to report to the first showing of the new selection of AirPower. R


**Origins**

**-By -XGC-Caboose**

"God Damnit!" I said, trying to flee from the on-coming Skaarj.

"FoeHammer, take control and open the back hatch!"

"Aye Aye!"

I got up from my pilot seat, reached next to the door and grabbed a couple of Air Pack Helmets, one for me and three for the wounded in the Passenger Hold, and the emergency use only Redeemer. I opened the door, walked through promptly and sealed it air tight. All three looked at me.

"Put these on NOW!" I handed out all three helmets, then put my own on.

"Go ahead Foe Hammer." As soon as I started the sentence, the hatch opened, And I saw the two Skaarj fighters closing in fast. "EAT THIS!" and fired the redeemer in secondary as FoeHammer began to close the hatch. I swiftly dodged all the incoming shots and exploded it in-between the two bastards. They fell to the Earth's surface, on fire and exploding.

"Good job, FoeHammer."

"Thanks."

_Damnit, these pilots could've helped, but their power was drained from the battle. Damn those excaliburs, they have killed to many of their own pilots from that one atack... _

"Lets go home..."

I took control over the Pelican DropShip and slowly entered Earth's atmosphere.

"So what do you think of the new ships?" Asked FoeHammer,

"I dont really know... This ship sure comes in handy in a tight spot though, eh?"

"Your tellin me, got me out of plenty of problems with the Skaarj so far. But what about the transforming Excalibur, sure is a piece of art, if ya ask me..."

I winced at the word, and she noticed.

"Oh, im sorry. I forgot..."

"It's ok, I'll get used to the fact..."

"Let the AutoPilot take over for a while, you need some rest."

I sighed.

"Your right, maybe I should go tell the passengers we're entering."

I got up from my chair and went into the Passenger Hold, to the 3 bloody pilots...

_Why? Why are pilots risking their lives for that 'special' attack?... _

I told the passengers to buckle up, then I laid down on 3 of the seats, and fell asleep.

'**_What's that sound?' I slowly got up, only to realize I really had been shot down by the Skaarj. I walked over to the wreckage of my once glorious Valkryie. I turned on my com and spoke into it... _**

_**"Johhny, hey Johhny, you there?" **_

_**Only static replied... **_

_**"Johhny, come in Johhny!" **_

_**Still, my only answer was static. **_

_**"CADE!" **_

_**Finally, I got something more than static, and my heart slowed down. **_

_**"CADE! I thought you died when you crashed." **_

_**"HA! I thought you died, you didn't reply to me." **_

_**"Cade, where are you?" **_

_**I didn't know where I was. I looked around and saw a tower with a cave under it. **_

_**"Torlan, I'm in Torlan." **_

_**"Ok, I'll be right there to pick you up, big bro. Johnny out." **_

_**I walked to the base of the tower and set of a flare as I saw a plane approach... but it was no plane. It was another Skaarj. **_

_**"Well fuck-a-doodle-doo..." I turned the other way a ran, it was the only thing I could do. **_

_**"Hey Cade, I see you, who's that? Oh no..." **_

_**Johnny was here in his Beta version of the Excalibur, he'd save me, as always... **_

_**"Cade run, im gonna use life drain..." **_

_**What, oh no... **_

_**"NOOOOO! DONT USE IT! YOU COULD DIE!" **_

_**As I said those words, a bird of fire erupted from his ship and shot forward, just as the Skaarj unleashed a barrage of missles to him. **_

_**"NOOOOOOO!" **_

_**He had destroyed the skaarj, but his ship had been hit severly, and crashed just a few klicks from me. **_

_**'No' I thought... 'this can't be...' I sprinted as fast as I could to his crash site. **_

_**"JOHHNY, where are you?" I heard a low groan. **_

_**"Johhny!" I ran over to the sound, only to find my brother seriously cut up. **_

_**"Come in HQ, we got a man down, Torlan tower. Over." **_

_**"Roger that, we're sending a DropShip your way. Over and Out." I sat down next to my brother, able to do nothing to help him... finally, after 15 minutes, the DropShip came.**_

_**"OVER HERE!" I saw the new version of the Air Power dropship fly in, it looked like a pelican, there fore its name was the pelican. After it had landed, a medic named Beatrice walked out and over to us. **_

_**"Where's the wounded?" I walked her over to Johhny and helped her put him aboard the dropship. After we strapped him in, I sat down and strapped myself in. **_

_**"Is he going to make it?" She didn't reply, only gave Johhny a shot of Morphine. We landed in the med hangar of HQ in Battle Front Rilez. Afterwards, they transported my brother to the ER. I waited for over an hour only for them to tell me my brother would not make it through the night. **_

_**"Doctor, will he live!" **_

_**"I'm sorry, with the combination of Life Drain and the barrage of Skaarj missiles, I'm surprised he made it this far." **_

_**"So your saying..." **_

_**"Your brother is dead."**_

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up, covered in sweat.

"Calm done, mate. It was only a dream." I sat up, panting.

"I guess... I guess your right..." I got up and walked into the CockPit.

"How long was I out?"

"10 minutes." I sat down in the seat, and turned off autopilot.

"How far are we?" She pointed at the bottom of the HUD.

"Just a few klicks away." I flew the Pelican towards the Hangar.

"Come in HQ, this is Pelican 5647, requesting permission to land. Over."

"Aircraft Identified, please send Permission code now. Over." I opened the command console in the HUD and typed in w7560, then pushed send.

"Transmission received, welcome back Cade." I looked down as the Hangar roof opened for me to land.

"We're home..." I proceeded to lower the DropShip into the hangar. Once we landed, the roof closed back up. I turned to FoeHammer and smiled.

"We made it alive." She returned my smile with a laugh.

"What? you doubting my skills?" She got up and walked out as i opened the back hatch for us to get out. I then got up and walked out to the Passenger Hold. The three pilots were being strolled out on stretchers.

"This ship sure is a beauty if you ask me." I turned around to see the one of the most famous pilots, Alex "Pheonix" Wing.

"Eh, I still prefer the Valkryie."

"What, that things been replaced already." I put my hands in my pockets.

"I guess I prefer the old to the new." He looked at me with a confused face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then? I gotta go try out the Excalibur."

"Yeah, see ya." He turned and walked away. I started to turn away, only to see Malcom and his squadron walk the same direction of Alex. I was supposed to try out the new Excaliburs too, so I locked the ship and walked towards Alex.

"Heh." I had finally made it back. Yet I despised this place. Battle Front Rilez, my brothers grave.


End file.
